The wolf who fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood
by TwistedMelody1313
Summary: A wolf who once wanted revenge met a witch, who turned him into a human years after he met Ruby. What he doesn't know is that the once sweet and innocent girl who got away is no longer who she used to be. Can he protect her, and what obstacles come his way? And can he convince Ruby that he is no longer the big bad wolf? Many other fairy tales included. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Epilogue

Ruby was walking to her grandmother's house, happily humming a tune her mother had taught to her. Her grandmother had gotten sick, so she was bringing bread and soup to her. It wasn't the walk that had her mother worried, it was the fact she had to wonder in the woods. Her mother would've done it, but she and Ruby's grandmother never got along.

Ruby kept replaying her mother's words in her head. "Sweetie, try and be safe. Don't go near any animals in the forest, and stay away from strangers. But don't stray the path." Ruby closed her eyes and sighed a bit.

"Stay on the path, stay on the path, stay on the path…" She kept repeating this until she got to her grandmother's house. She gave her everything that was in the basket, and began to make her way home. It had grown darker, and a bit colder. Ruby was thankful for her hood, but that's when she was stopped by a growling that sounded like it was behind her.

Her eyes widened, and she looked back. There was a wolf behind her, glaring fiercely at her. Soon, it went to attack. Luckily for her, she could run pretty fast. She almost ran into a bear trap, but saw it and leaped over it. Unfortunately, for the wolf, he didn't see it and got stuck. She looked at the wolf as it yelped in pain, whimpering. She felt bad, but knew if she got close to him, he'd eat her, so she ran away.

The wolf stayed there, whimpering. Luckily for him, the hunter who set up the trap walked over and removed it from him. Just like that, the wolf sprang into action and ate the hunter, before going back to hiding, and going to sleep.


	2. Lucian the human

Years have passed since the incident between the wolf and Ruby, and the wolf had begun to grow old. People in his pack sometimes picked on him for being the only wolf they knew who got out smarted by a little girl. He hated it, and wanted nothing more than to get revenge on her.

The wolf's name was Lucian, and he was a runt of his family. However, he was the one who was the most adventurous in his pack. He often got in trouble, and one of the bigger wolves had to save him, but half the time, he wished they'd butt out and leave him alone. Perhaps he wanted to die. It was better than getting made fun of on a daily basis.

One day, he walked too far away from the pack, and was, once again, attacked. This was it, He'd finally rest in peace. Before the animal could attack him, a shrill woman's voice called back the… dragon?

"Lucifer! Down!" She called, and quickly, the dragon sat down. From behind the dragon stepped out a woman. A very beautiful woman at that. She slowly walked over to the wolf, a devilish smirk upon her face, as though the devil himself stood there in her place. To be honest, the wolf was entranced by her. She was frightening, yet charming. "Why, don't you have a sad and tragic back story?" She asked, petting the wolf.

The wolf was very confused. What did she mean? How did she know? Wait, was this woman a witch that he had been warned about? He only stared up at her, as though asking her to go on.

She giggled and scratched behind his ears. "That girl, she got away years ago. Don't you resent her? She's caused your pack to pick on you countless times." She stopped touching him as he slightly growled, but realized he was telling her yes. "Would you like to get revenge on her?" She asked, playing with his fur. His eyes widened. Revenge is the one thing he wished for most in this world, and this girl was offering it to him.

He nodded, or tried to anyway. The woman seemed to understand and smiled. "Alright then. But this spell won't work forever, unless you are to get someone to tell you they love you, and you have the same feelings for them." She said, before her hands began to glow. His eyes widened, and he grew frightened.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt. At least not much…" She said and suddenly, a yelp filled the woods. After the pain began to subside, she smiled. "You can thank me later…" She looked back at her dragon. "Lucifer, let's go." She said, and left. He blinked, and looked back. He saw nothing had changed and sighed as the wolves rushed to him. He followed them back to their territory, and laid down most of the day, not feeling well.

That night, the other wolves went hunting, but he stayed at their territory. The pain had grown unbearable, and he just wanted it to end. It was like his bones were shifting. He soon let out a howl of pain as his bones shifted, and his tail when back into his body. His golden eyes widened as the fur on his body began to disappear. What was going on!?

He stood up on his back paws, and looked down. Human feet!? Wait, had that witch turned him into a human…? How would this help him…

Suddenly, it came to him. As a human, it would be easier to get close to that young woman and take her life. He smiled, but then saw his pack returning. They'd kill him on sight if he was like this. Maybe he could reason with them? No. He just had to go. He ran, faster than any human could, and left the woods. He frowned, noticing he was naked. This wasn't good. And he would have to learn about how to talk.

"Well fuck, this is going to be impossible!" He growled, but stopped. He knew how to talk! Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought. As he reached the end of the woods, he saw pants. He raised a brow, and picked them up. They looked brand new. He looked up, and saw that frightening dragon again. "Well hi there." He said, not fearing this dragon anymore.

A voice from behind the dragon spoke. "How do you like your new body, Lucian?" The woman voice asked.

"It confused me. But it's good I suppose. I only have to do this until the full moon, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Just until then. Then you can be a wolf again. This will help you to get closer to Ruby." She said as he put the pants on. They fit like a glove.

"Well, thanks lady. I got some work to do." He began walking past the dragon, seeing the witch again. She just kept looking more beautiful, breathtaking, really. "Say, what's your name anyway?" He asked, hands in his pockets.

"You may call me… Rayne." She smirked. Lucian nodded and continued on his way. He needed to find out where Ruby lived.

"She lives on the other end of the woods, in a cabin." Rayne said, looking at her nails. He blinked and looked back at the witch, nodding.

"Thanks…" He mumbled. "If I can repay you, come find me." He said, leaving. She smirked once again, before leaving the scene.


	3. The Big Bad Softy

Lucian walked to the cabin on the other side of the woods, feeling relieved that he didn't run into any of his wolf brethren. He couldn't just knock on the door and ask for Ruby. He'd have to wait for her to be out of the house, or to be alone. He peeked in through a window, seeing a young woman, and an older man. The young woman was… surprisingly beautiful. She had brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and was pale. He watched for a bit. The man was yelling at her about chores.

"God dammit Ruby! I told you to clean up when I was out!" The man yelled at the woman. Lucian's eyes widened. That was Ruby!? The years did her good. She looked about 17, but he wasn't sure.

"I-I'm sorry father." Ruby said softly. "I forgot… I was doing homework." She kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Whatever. Get out of my face." He said. "I'm sick of looking at you." He sat down and cracked open a beer as Ruby walked off, going to what was her room. Lucian continued watching, but got bored of watching her father, so went to see if her room had a window. It did, but sadly, he couldn't see into it. Ruby also didn't seem to be talking.

Lucian grew bored, and cold. He sighed and decided to retire for the night. He was lucky enough to find some money in the pants, and was able to spend the night at a hotel, and by a full outfit. He woke up early. In fact, the sun wasn't even up yet. He walked back to Ruby's and saw that her father was still there, and Ruby was getting ready to leave. This could be his chance! Before she left, all hopes of her being alone were shot down. He was almost caught by a girl that looked the same age. He hid in some trees, and watched the girl knock on the door.

"Alright dad, I'm leaving." He heard Ruby say. He heard her father mumble something, before Ruby walked out. She and the other girl were wearing similar uniforms. He realized they were going to school and sighed. He'd have to wait even more. At least he had a lot of time. He felt his stomach rumble and frowned.

"Shit, I almost forgot. I'll still have to eat. But humans can't eat what wolves eat. Better find some food. He walked to a restaurant, and pulled the last of his money out of his pocket to pay the people after he ate. He decided to wander around for a bit, since he knew Ruby would be busy for a while, so decided to explore. He walked into an ally, seeing a woman and a man fighting. The woman was barely dressed. He was confused, but realized what was going on the more he listened.

"I told you, it's 500 for one hour, and for a night, it's a 1000." She growled, placing her hands on her hips. He watched the man grab her hips.

"Oh, come on babe, make an exception for me…" He smirked, trying to pull her clothes off. The girl continued to protest, and eventually, the man just growled and hit her. Lucian's eyes widened, before he glared.

"Hey buddy, pick on someone your own size…" Lucian began walking over, sneering at the man. The man looked back and glared.

"What the fuck do you want?" He threw the woman to the ground, who was sobbing. She looked at Lucian, eyes wide. He realized this 'man' wasn't even a man at all. He was a teenager. Such an ungrateful brat.

"Listen asshole. I'll give you to the count of three to get out of this ally. After that, I'm not going to let you leave." Lucian walked towards the boy, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not scared of you old man." He pushed Lucian back. "Go put your nose where it belongs." Lucian had enough of this kid, and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, and did the same with his other hand.

"Walk." He growled in the boy's ear. "I won't hesitate to dislocate your shoulders." He began walking, forcing the boy to do the same, before tossing him to the ground. "If I /ever/ see your face again, I will fuck you up. Learn some respect, or I'll teach it to you." Lucian cracked his knuckles, before the boy stood up.

"Whatever. I didn't want that slut anyway. Tons of them in this city." He walked off, leaving Lucian with the woman.

Lucian finally turned to look at the woman, before walking over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding his hand out. Normally, he wouldn't be friendly to any human, but he didn't think humans got attacked by eachother.

She accepted his hand, looking up at him. "Y-yes, thank you." She stood up. "I greatly appreciate it." She blushed and looked away.

"Who the hell was that punk anyway?" He asked. "Or have you never seen him?"

She sighed. "He was a client of mine. He won't be coming back, I'll tell my boss that." She looked down, but soon smiled up at Lucian. "Say, is there any way I can thank you?" She asked. "I mean, I'll do anything." She winked.

Lucian thought for a moment, before looking at her. "I would like some money, if it's not too much trouble." He said, and the woman seemed to pout a little.

"Oh, well… I suppose I could take you to my boss. You can talk to him about that." She mumbled. Lucian shrugged, and watched as the girl began walking off. "…Are you coming?" She asked.

Lucian chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm coming." He said, following her. Today seemed like it could be brightening up.


	4. The Deal

Lucian was quiet as him and the woman, now known as Mary, led him to a private club. There, he was met with the body guard of the building, who glared intensely.

"Do you have an ID?" He asked, but was stopped by Mary, who shook her head with a soft laugh.

"Don't worry, he's with me. If the boss gets mad, He can blame me." She smiled, before grabbing Lucian and pulling him along. The body guard said nothing, but still glared at Lucian, who only glared back.

Once they were inside, he saw girls dancing on poles, almost naked. Some without anything covering their breasts. He felt his face heat up, but said nothing. Mary led him to the boss, who happened to be a man who looked like he was in his 30's. Maybe even early 40's. The man looked at Mary and Lucian and chuckled.

"Well hi there. I'm not sure I've ever seen you around here." He said, forcing himself to sound nice, before looking at Mary. "Can I see you in the back?" He asked. She nodded and followed him.

Lucian ended up eavesdropping, arms crossed as he focused on a wall. The women there were confused, never have seen this man before. He wasn't anyone they were used to seeing, but they didn't dare approach him. That wasn't their job. They were supposed to please the men there now.

"Who the hell is that man? Why did you bring him here?" The man growled at Mary in the back, anger in his voice.

"He saved me from Jack." She mumbled. "I asked him how I could repay him, and he said he needed money, so… That's why I brought him." She said very softly.

"Maybe I can bargain with him. I don't really feel like giving him money." The man said, before walking out from the back, a smile on his face. "Hey there, I don't think we got well acquainted. My name is Dim. And you are?" He offered his hand.

Lucian stared at his hand, before taking it and shaking it. "…Lucian. Nice to meet you." He said, softly.

"The pleasure's mine." He stood next to Lucian, staring at the women dancing. "So, do any of these girls tickle your fancy? Any one of these girls can be yours for a whole night, for free." He offered. Lucian looked at the women, quickly, before looking at him.

"I'm not really interested. I'm guessing Mary told you why I'm here?" He asked, arms crossed again. Dim sighed.

"She did, but you see, I can't give out money. You have any idea how hard these women work to fill my pockets-"

"And how you just sit around, watching them dance?" He raised a brow. The man sighed. "I think you could at least give me a hundred."

"You see, Mary was really in no danger. So, she was hit by Jack. Big whoop. Tell you what, you can become a member of our little 'organization'. Hell, I'll even make you VIP!" Dim smiled brightly. "You can stay in the hotel whenever, and the first three girls can be on me!"

Lucian stopped, and gave some thought to this. "…Can I see this room?" He asked. Dim nodded, and lead him up the stairs. He led him to a room, and opened a door, showing a beautiful room, with a well made bed. Lucian walked in, and looked around a bit. He looked back at Dim. "So, I can have this room as long as I don't bug you for money?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Of course!" Dim held out the key. "So, deal?"

"…Throw in free food and we have a deal." He crossed his arms.

Dim frowned. "…Alright, fine, but don't ask about any money." He gave Lucian the key. "I'll make your VIP card, so I need a picture of you, and your name."

"Alright. I'll get the picture taken." He said, following Dim into the basement of the building. The picture was taken, and Lucian told him his name.

"Huh, Lucian Wolf. Sound's really unique." He said as he finished the card up. He handed it to him and smiled. "Just show this to Troy outside when you want in. And don't lose your key. If you ever plan on leaving for good, bring the key back."

Lucian thanked him, and began heading up, before Mary stopped him. He looked at her, confused.

"You sure I can't also repay you?" She asked, seductively. "You can make an appointment with me~" She fluttered her eyelashes, her blonde hair falling over her chest. His face heated up, before he looked around.

"…How do I make this appointment?" He asked, before she pointed at a red book. He walked over, and signed his name into the book and her name as well, before taking her upstairs. He thought carefully about what he was doing. He shouldn't be sleeping with this woman. He should be focused on killing Ruby. But he couldn't control himself. He sighed a bit to himself. Real good priorities, Lucian.


	5. Mary had a lusty wolf

**Warning:** Very sexual themes are in this chapter, so if you're not into that, please skip this chapter, as it isn't very potent to the story.

* * *

Mary watched Lucian unlock the door, eagerly. Normally, she didn't want to do this with anyone, but this guy was not only attractive, he was kind. When he unlocked the door, he let her walk in, before walking in after her. "So, Mary, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" He asked as he closed his door. "Before we do this."

"Well, you know my name is Mary…" She thought for a moment. "I used to have a lamb that followed me everywhere, but he died. He was eaten by a wolf when he followed me into the woods one day." She shrugged. "Then I got into drugs, and had some debts to pay, and that's what brought me here. Not to mention, I dropped out of school." She sighed. He blinked, before walking over to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said, sitting next to her.

She giggled. "It's fine. What about you, mystery man? I don't know much about you." She placed her hand on his chest.

He decided to be as truthful as he could be. "Well, I lived in the woods most of my life with my family. I was the smallest in my family. I was picked on for years because of a girl who got away from me." He said truthfully, but before he could continue, Mary grabbed his hands.

"Oh, you poor thing. I don't see who could turn you down. You seem so loving…" She said, beginning to lean up. He blinked, confused at the statement, before her lips met his. He kissed back, pulling her close. This feeling was weird, but he didn't mind it. It was actually pretty welcome.

He began kissing down her neck after kissing her for a while, gently nipping and sucking at the skin there. She moaned a bit, pulling him close. She never had a man be this gentle with her, and she enjoyed it greatly.

Lucian slowly removed her tube top, watching her breasts pop out. He blushed a bit, touching them softly, looking at her as she moaned once again. She then remembered, she was supposed to be pleasing him, not the other way around.

"Lucian, lay down." She said, as he raised a brow. "Please? It's my job to please you-"

"Shh…" He said, before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on the flesh gently. She gasped and arched a little. He played with her other nipple between his fingers, before switching nipples. She laid back once he stopped, panting and moaning a bit.

Lucian smiled. "Enjoying yourself already? We haven't even started yet." He said, beginning to kiss down her stomach, before running his tongue back up, enjoying the shivers she got. He soon moved his hands to her hips, looking up at her. "Are you really enjoying this? I've never done this before." He was only doing what he felt was normal. That, and she tasted pretty good. He had to hold back from devouring her.

It wasn't a huge lie, as he hadn't done this before with a /human/. He had only done this once with a female wolf, which ended up having a girl cub with him, and leaving him after the girl was never to be seen. However, he tried not to think about this, and decided to pay attention to Mary.

"C-could've fooled me." She said softly, before crying out as Lucian rubbed between her legs, smirking a bit.

"You're so wet." He whispered, before removing her mini skirt. "I hope I'm pleasing you as much as you are showing me…" He said, nipping her hip.

"Y-you are…" She said, looking down at him. "B-but I really should be pleasing yo-AH!" She was cut off as Lucian put a finger into her panties to touch her clit.

"Shhh…" He said again, before removing her panties. He blushed a bit. She really was wet. Wetter than he had imagined. "Has a man really never pleased you before?" He asked, looking at her. She shook her head and blushed darkly. "Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there?" He smirked, before leaning down and licking her clit. Her eyes widened and she moaned loudly. He kept licking her clit, before pushing two fingers into her, thrusting them in and out. She arched more, grabbing the sheets.

He peeked up at her, before sucking on her clit. He was a bit embarrassed, but loved the reaction he was getting from her. His pants were unbelievably tight, but he wanted to make her cum before he did anything else, which didn't take too long. She was soon grabbing his hair, screaming as she came onto his fingers and tongue, shaking from the intense orgasm. He smiled, licking his fingers clean.

As he stood up, Mary calmed down. She looked at him, before getting up and crawling over, undoing his pants and removing them. She blushed, having expecting him to wear boxers, but this was fine as well. She gently licked the tip of his erection, looking up at him, before taking it into her mouth. He gasped and gently placed his hand on the back of her head. He knew this wasn't her first or second time. Not even her third. She was much too good with her mouth. He knew he'd blow if she kept this up.

He soon gently pulled her off, leaning down to kiss her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, falling backwards with him on top of her. His tongue slowly entered her mouth, and she blushed. She could taste herself, which was a bit disgusting, but she also enjoyed his own unique taste.

He grabbed his cock and brushed against her pussy, blushing a bit. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah…" She closed her eyes as he entered her. She arched a bit as he put it all into her, making her moan out. He was well endowed. She hoped he knew how to use it as well. He started off slowly, before speeding up a little.

"Ah… Lucian… You can go faster… Please go faster…" She begged, and he complied. He grabbed her hips, sitting up, and began pounding himself into her. Her eyes widened, as she screamed. He leaned back down, and she dragged her nails up his back, clinging to him.

"Do you like this?" He growled into her ear.

"Yes! F-fuck me harder!" She cried. He smirked, and moved himself rougher. Rougher than a normal man. Mary's eyes widened as she screamed in pleasure. She couldn't form a correct sentence, pleasure overwhelming her. She was close to cumming again, and Lucian knew it. He reached down, playing with her clit again.

"Come on, cum for me…" He whispered, feeling his cock throb. She arched more, crying out his name as she came with him, arching. Lucian arched as well, before pulling out and falling next to her. He looked at the clock, and saw it was 2:33 pm. He shrugged. He could take a short nap. Mary slowly got up as he began dozing off.

"Thanks for the great time, Lucian~" Mary winked, before getting dressed and walking out. Lucian smiled slightly, before falling asleep.


	6. Ruby

Lucian woke up, and looked at the clock. 5:34. He sighed and got up. He figured he should get a shower before leaving, so went to the bathroom, getting cleaned up, before getting dressed. He walked down to the strip club, making sure he had his key and VIP card. Dim was cleaning up the place, and there was only one girl on stage dancing. Dim noticed Lucian and smiled.

"You thirsty?" He asked. "I can tell Miss Muffet to make you a drink."

"Nah, I'll be back later." Lucian said, before walking out. Dim only shrugged and continued cleaning. Lucian began walking to the woods, before seeing some familiar wolves. His pack was wondering around, howling. It looked like they were searching for something. He frowned. "Sorry guys, I can't come back or you'd kill me." He said, taking a detour to Ruby's house. When he got there, he heard a man shouting. He moved to the window, and looked in.

"Ruby, where the hell were you earlier!?" Ruby's father yelled at her, Ruby backed up into the corner. "I told you to be home at 2!"

"I had school!" She cried, shaking. Her father was drunk, and seemed to just be enraged.

"That's no excuse you brat!" He said, slapping her. Normally, this wouldn't piss off Lucian, but he was doing it for a terrible reason, and slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. He wanted to charge in, and beat him up, but realized that this was the woman he wanted to kill, he stopped himself. He watched him kick the girl once, then twice. "Get the fuck out of my sight." He said, walking back to his chair. She ran to her room.

Lucian walked over to her window, hearing her sob. He frowned, and bit his lip. Fuck it, this girl may have gotten away from him, but she obviously was dealing with things much worse than what she did to him. He opened her window carefully, and slipped in quietly. She was sitting on her bed, holding a pistol to her head.

"I-I hate this… You-you left me with him mama… But I-I'm gonna come back… I'm gonna live with you and the angels…" Right before she pulled the trigger, Lucian rushed over and grabbed her wrist, and made her shoot at a wall. Ruby's eyes got wide, and she almost started apologizing, before she realized it wasn't her father. She stared at the man, before hearing her father shout and begin storming towards the room.

Before Ruby could cower or anything, Lucian grabbed her, picking her up and went out the window. Her father caught a glimpse of the man, and went to go after him.

"I'll call the police on you you fucking pedophile!" He shouted. "Ruby, if you don't come back, I'll make sure that when you're forced back, I make you a fucking cripple!"

Ruby teared up and tried to get free so the threats would stop, but Lucian held her close. "They're idle threats. He can't touch you." He said, walking faster. Ruby stayed quiet, tons of questions flooding her head.

Lucian brought her with him back to the club, covering her eyes as they walked in, walking past everyone, even Dim when he tried to talk to her, and took her to his room, unlocking the door and placing her down, shutting the door behind him.

Ruby looked confused, and scared, but Lucian tried to make her feel better. "Hey, you hungry? Thirsty?" He asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

Ruby stayed quiet, staring at him, which only made him sigh. He began heading out, but looked back. "I'll be right back, just stay here." He said, walking back downstairs. Once he reached Dim, who was talking to a new client, he noticed that there was a girl there he had never seen before. Was this a new girl? Or had she just never been in since he was there? Or perhaps she never caught his eye? Whatever the reason, she looked slightly familiar.

"Heeeey, Lucian." Dim walked over to him. "Nice to see you out of your room again. Can I get you anything?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Um… What do you have to eat?" He asked, looking at Dim, who seemed to notice him looking at the shy girl.

He said nothing about the girl and looked back at him. "Tonight we're serving chicken and mashed potatoes."

"I'll get two orders of that with two glasses of water." Lucian mumbled. Dim frowned, confused.

"Why two orders of the same thing…?" Dim asked, and Lucian slightly glared. Dim backed up, hands up in defense. "Coming right up…" He said, walking off to tell the waitress.

Lucian stayed quiet, arms crossed. Soon, Dim walked back over with the orders. "Do you need help carrying them up? I could get Muffet to help you." He gestured to the girl who looked familiar. Ah, now he remembered. She was the girl who was frightened by spiders. He had seen her run away from a spider when he was exploring, though never really met her.

"Oh, that would be nice." He said, taking one of the trays. Dim nodded and looked back.

"Hey hun! Help Lucian take this stuff to his room." He called over to the woman. Miss Muffet looked over, and nodded. She walked over and took the other tray, looking over at Lucian with, what looked to be disgust.

"Let's go." She said, walking up the stairs. He followed, confused about why she had looked at him like that, before hearing her mumble. His ears picked up on it though.

"Sicko, bringing an underage girl to this place…" She said, and he slightly growled, which sounded much more beastly than humanly possible. She looked back at him, eyes wide. "Is something wrong, sir-"

"Let's get one thing straight… That /girl/ I brought here isn't a sexual attraction. She a woman who had been abused. I'm /not/ that kind of man." As they reached his room, he took the tray and opened the door. He said nothing to Muffet, who was shocked. She had barely even said it loud enough to where she could hear it. How had he heard it?

"I'm sorry sir… Have a nice night." She said and quickly ran off. Oh, Dim would hear about this. No one got snappy with her.

Lucian closed the door and walked over with the trays. "Hey kid, take one will ya?" He smiled softly at the girl, who hadn't moved at all. He frowned when she made no move to do so. "Come on, you gotta eat." He said again. This time, she looked up, before looking down again. She took one of the trays and began eating quietly. He sat down on the bed, across from Ruby, beginning to eat as well, silently.

Ruby was the one to break the silence. "…Thank you." She said as she finished her dinner, putting her tray to the side. "…For everything. But please, don't hurt me." She looked down. "I'm just a child-"

"Ruby, relax." Lucian said, putting his tray aside. The girl stared at him with her emerald eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He looked up at her with his own yellow eyes.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, unsurely. "Have we met?" Lucian just stayed quiet. It wouldn't hurt to just avoid the question.

"Why don't you get some sleep. You got school in the morning, right?" He began cleaning up the trays.

"No. It's the weekend." She said, confused.

"Oh, alright. Well…" He thought for a moment. "Um… Just try to occupy yourself, alright? I'll be back up momentarily." He picked up her tray. "…By the way, do you need anything back at your house? I'll go pick it up."

"…My book bag and some clothes. Oh, and my diary. It's under my pillow." She mumbled. "…Thank you sir." She looked at him.

"Don't mention it." He smiled. "I'll be back before you know it." He said and walked down the stairs.

Ruby sat there, and sighed. Just what exactly happened? One minute her finger was on the trigger and the next minute she had been kidnapped and taken to a hotel by a man she never even met. She looked around, trying to find something to do. There was a tv, but since it was a hotel, it would probably be boring. There was a radio, so she could listen to music.

She turned on the radio, trying to find something worth listening to. She sighed when she realized the radio was there for people to bring their own music. She stood up and went to the closet. Nothing there. She laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"I guess I'm gonna take a nap." She said to herself, before closing her eyes. "Hm… I wonder why that man knew who I was. I've never seen him before." She shrugged, and slowly dozed off.


End file.
